The invention relates to kneading mixer for performing mechanical, chemical and thermal processes.
There is a known multi-spindle mixing and kneading machine according to Swiss patent specification 506,322, and in this two axis-parallel shafts mesh with one another, one of these being equipped with radial disk elements arranged at uniform distances from one another and with axially aligned kneading bars fastened to these (disk shaft), while the second shaft has, as a kneading shaft, kneading elements which engage into the space between the disk elements and kneading bars of the disk shaft. The two shafts are coupled to one another in a specific speed ratio, so that, during the cleaning of the disks, the engagement of the kneading elements in each case sweeps over an involute area corresponding to the speed ratio. Between these involute areas, on the disks there are in each case unswept and therefore uncleaned disk parts.